xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor UK (Series 13)
Series 13 of The X Factor premiered on 27 August 2016. Dermot O'Leary, who had presented the main show on ITV for eight series returned to host the main show following the departures of Olly Murs and Caroline Flack. Spin-off show The Xtra Factor is presented by former contestant Rylan Clark-Neal and Matt Edmondson. The judging line up consists of previous season judge Simon Cowell and sees the return of Nicole Scherzinger, Sharon Osbourne and Louis Walsh. The latter is the only judge to have been present for all but one series of the show to date. Mel B filled in for Nicole Scherzinger at the London auditions due to prior commitments made by Scherzinger. Production Simon Cowell is the only judge to return from the previous year while Cheryl Fernandez-Versini, Nick Grimshaw and Rita Ora have departed to be replaced by returning judges Nicole Scherzinger, Sharon Osbourne and Louis Walsh. Rochelle Humes and Melvin Odoom departed as the presenters of The Xtra Factor to be replaced by former contestant Rylan Clark-Neal and returning presenter Matt Edmondson. After announcing his departure before the 2015 series, Dermot O'Leary returned as presenter of the main show. Twists/Changes Arena Auditions: These have been completely scrapped in favour of a return to the room auditions. Age Limit: The minimum age is 16 years old. Bootcamp: The auditionees who reach this stage are faced with a wall of songs and have to fight it out with each other over which song to perform. Afterwards, the judges discovered which categories they would mentor. Six Chair Challenge: The Six Chair Challenge was implemented once again. It took place from 9 to 12 July, at The SSE Arena, Wembley. Judges' Houses: Filming for judges' houses took place in late August/early September. 'Wildcards: ' On 21 September 2016, it was revealed that there would be a new wildcard twist. The Girls Wildcard is nominated by Louis, the Overs Wildcard was nominated by Nicole, the Groups Wildcard was nominated by Sharon and Simon nominated the Boys Wildcard, making it 7 acts in each category and 28 in total. Finalists Selection process Auditions See: List of The X Factor auditionees (series 13) The format saw the return of the room auditions with the arena auditions being scrapped. Notable returning auditionees included: Caitlyn Vanbeck, who was eliminated during the Six Chair Challenge in Series 12; Rebekah Ryan, who reached the final 12 in the Over 25s category in Series 4; Emily Middlmass, who was eliminated at Judges' Houses in Series 11; Janet Grogan, who was eliminated during the Six Chair Challenge in Series 11; Relley C, who reached Judges Houses in Series 10; and Gifty Louise, who made it to bootcamp in Series 12; Ottavio Columbro made it as far as bootcamp in Series 9; Janet Grogan auditioned during Series 11 but was eliminated at the Six Chair Challenge; Niall Sexton reached bootcamp in Series 8; Eddie Lee reached Bootcamp in Series 5; The Brooks, who reached Judges' Houses in Series 11; Aeron Smith, who reached Bootcamp in Series 12, and Faye Horne, who reached Bootcamp in Series 8; Samantha Atkinson who reached Bootcamp in Series 12 and Skarl3t who reached the Six Chair Challenge, as 'PYT' in Series 12. Bootcamp See: Bootcamp (series 13) A total of 121 acts made it through to Bootcamp. In a change to previous years, a 'Wall of Songs' was set up and the acts had to run to it and grab a piece of paper bearing a song title, which they would then perform in front of the judges once divided into groups. After performing several acts were eliminated, leaving just 60 acts to find out who their mentor would be before they faced the Six Chair Challenge. Simon Cowell was given the Girls, Nicole Scherzinger was given the Boys, Sharon Osbourne was given the Over 25s and Louis Walsh was given the Groups. Six Chair Challenge See: Six Chair Challenge (series 13) The Six Chair Challenge took place from July 9 to 12 at the SSE Arena, Wembley. A total of 15 acts from each category performed in front of the judges and live audience before being narrowed down: * Although Ivy Grace Paredes made it to Judges' Houses, she was forced to withdraw from the competition due to visa issues. Her replacement was announced on The Xtra Factor as Honey G who was originally eliminated during the Six Chair Challenge. Judges' Houses See: Judges' Houses (series 13) In mid-September it was confirmed that each judge would choose a wildcard for another judge. Walsh chose the Girls wildcard, Scherzinger chose the Overs wildcard, Osbourne selected the Groups wildcard and Cowell chose a wildcard for the Boys category, meaning 28 contestants would go to judges' houses. Live Shows Results Summary Ratings Category:The X Factor (UK) Category:Series 13